The Bartowski Sector
by hotwyr
Summary: Season 3 AU. The CIA Director jumps the gun, and gives Sarah an opening to change both there lives for the better. Charah. please R&R. First Chuck fic. Mature warning chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay people this is my first chuck fic. It starts just after season 2, why? Because I don't like were there going with season 3 ATM and i think i can do better. :P **_

_**I have a rough idea on what's going to happen from here on out but i'm just going to be playing it by ear. Basically i'm just going to go with were my gut takes me, but there WILL be:**_

_**- Charah**_

_**-Chuck won't start changing in personality and turn into a Bryce, just be chuck with SUPER KUNG FU GOODNESS!**_

_**-Casey will start being more of a mentor to chuck, only a bit though **_

_**-And they will actually start getting some help and respect from Beckman, which will be obvious from this Chapter.**_

_**-There WILL be Shaw bashing, if I let him show up at all.**_

_**I must insist that you rewatch episodes 2.20, 2.21 and 2.22 before reading this, or at least 2.22. Otherwise it might seem that I rush into their relationship a bit quick.**_

_**Updates are unknown but as often as I can with my new course, hopefully i won't be leaving you with massive cliff hangers but I hope you can stick around to read and not hate me **_____

_**Thanks to BillatWork for the Beta, anything good in here is thanks to him, the crap bits are me.**_

_**Well enough of my ramblings let's get on with the show! I mean fic.... whatever :P**_

_**-**_**Chapter 1-The beginning-**

**Chuck's room: 0900 hours**

Chuck was laying down on his bed face first. He hurt all over, the flash of Kung fu had stressed his muscles. He was going to need to train physically so it didn't take such a toll. He thought of what had happened of the last 24 hours.

He'd given Ellie and Awesome a wedding on the beach, watched his on again off again friend die in front of his eyes and after finally being freed from the intersect deciding he would be the hero and download the new intersect into his skull before destroying any trace of the first copy. He had then flashed and taken down 5 members of the Ring in a matter of seconds.

But if that wasn't enough, he had gone through what seemed like an interrogation because of his actions, before being sent home with Casey and Sarah, who hadn't spoken to him the whole trip back. In fact he hadn't seen either of them since they got back.

He sighed into his pillow, why'd he have to be such a hero? The door cracked open causing him to open an eye to see it was, Ellie and Awesome weren't supposed to be back for a week.

"Hey there Moron. Shouldn't you be playing video games or something?" Casey said in his usual gruff tone, although some layer of concern was audible.

"What are you doing here Casey?" Chuck sighed.

"Just thought I'd come check up on you idiot."

"Don't you have surveillance equipment for that?"

"We weren't expecting to have to keep an eye on you after this."

Chuck didn't move from his position on the bed as Casey moved across the room.

"So what are you so miserable about?" Casey asked with a grunt.

"I'm not miserable Casey. I'm just sore and exhausted after everything that happened." Chuck said flatly. The room was quiet for a few seconds as Casey fidgeted, obviously struggling to figure out how to say something.

"What is it Casey?" Chuck asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Shut up moron. I was just going to say that what you did yesterday... With the new intersect... Well that took some balls. And thanks for saving our asses." He forced out. Chuck was shocked and sat up; he looked at Casey like he had grown a second head. Casey just tried to avoid his gaze.

"What idiot?" he said with a growl.

"I just... never thought... well thanks." Chuck stammered, blown away by Casey's praise.

"Well don't get used to it." He said angrily before walking out of the room. Chuck let out a small chuckle, even if Casey was being surprisingly nice, he was still Casey. His stomach grumbled in complaint, it wanted food.

-

**Castle: 0930 hours**

Sarah was pacing, and chewing her fingernails. She was extremely nervous. The large flat screen TV mounted on the wall flashed to life.

"Agent Walker." General Beckman said flatly, who looked down at Sarah through the small glasses on the tip of her nose. She had stopped pacing and was now facing the General with a focused look in her eye.

"General. What's going on?" Sarah asked sternly.

"Is my information wrong, and you haven't already been briefed?" she quizzed.

"No that's not it, there's... I..." '_Calm down Sarah'_ she thought. She took a deep breath, "General Beckman, I just received orders from the new CIA Director that I was to bring Chuck into custody at any means necessary without the knowledge of the NSA."

"Walker. It seems that you may not be following orders, seeing as I now know." Beckman warned. Even though Sarah was ignoring a direct order, she was still technically in the right because NSA was to have shared knowledge of all goings on with the Intersect. Although it still didn't mean she wouldn't be punished in private.

"I understand General. But I don't think this is fair on Chuck." Sarah was being quite bold. That was because after receiving her new orders, she had finally been pushed over the edge and decided enough was enough. After the wedding she had decided that she was going to start standing up for what she believed in, and what she thought was right. Putting Chuck in a hole in the ground was definitely against what she thought was right.

The General watched Sarah through the monitor. The conviction was visibly written all over her face. She had begun to respect Sarah Walker since the 49-B. Although she was against the blindingly obvious rejection of protocol and orders, Walker had done what ultimately had turned out to be in the best interest of not only her, but Bartowski and the nation itself. Ms. Walker had backbone, did what she believed was right and a code which she could respect. The general mused over her thoughts, although she remained expressionless.

Beckman let out an audible sigh which made Sarah jump as the sudden expression of emotion surprised her.

"Walker, what I am about to tell you is above your pay grade and top secret. You are not to inform anyone on what you are about to learn except Colonel Casey and Bartowski." Sarah nodded.

"As you know Chuck downloaded the newest version of the Intersect, 2.0 of his own free will. As this is a joint operation with the CIA I have undergone negotiations with the new director on how we should proceed with the new Intersect.

The NSA wishes to put Chuck into spy training so he can control the latest upgrades to the Intersect efficiently and become a true spy. That being said the Director wishes to put Chuck under 24-hour observation in holding and perform tests to understand the latest changes to Bartowski's brain, which I strongly disagree against." Sarah swore she saw the General shiver at the knowledge of what they would be doing to Chuck.

"We have hit a wall Agent Walker. And it's not looking good. What do you suggest we do?" the General asked. Sarah was surprised to say the least, but quickly regained her composure; she had been given a rare opportunity to have a hand in Chuck's future. She pondered this for a second.

"Well?" Beckman asked.

"Chuck is not cut out to be a regular spy. If he was to become a spy he would lose the parts of his personality that make him so special. He would stop being himself."

"I understand Walker, but you're going to have to give me more than that."

"Although his personality makes it impossible for him to become a regular spy, those same parts of his personality is also what makes him the perfect Intersect."

"... Go on."

"Chuck is kind, caring, and thinks that everyone can be saved. Although that makes him difficult to control during missions, and a stubborn fool-" She smiled slightly when saying this. "It also allows him to use the Intersect to its full potential.

His environment and the way he thinks allow him to do anything, to get out of any situation, to save anyone, no matter the odds. With the new Intersect this is increased even further. If he was to be trained as a spy, to be forced to leave behind his family and friends, his effectiveness would dip well below any other agent in the field right now, and we would lose someone extremely valuable."

"But what should we do if not give him Spy training? The intersect 2.0 was design to be used in a spy, it wasn't designed for someone of Chuck's calibre."

"I have an idea." Casey said as he walked down the stairs into Castle.

"Colonel Casey, what do you have in mind?"

"Chuck isn't regular. He couldn't even be a regular spy even with the Intersect. He doesn't think that way." Casey voiced, he quickly shot Sarah a look,

"So I say we train him different training. We give him different rules. We give him special clearance. We let him call the shots. After watching his quick thinking and strategic skill at the incident with the Ring without the Intersect, I think it would get the most out of him and the team."

"I see Colonel Casey. I agree, Chuck has never been one for the regular rules, and his courageous act stopped the Ring gaining control of the Intersect and still gave us the advantage against his best interests. He may indeed deserve that. However there is one issue. There are reliability issues that I can't ignore." General Beckman stared at Sarah for a long moment.

"We all know," she said. "That you have been more effective at getting productivity out of the Intersect because of his feelings for you."

Sarah was a little puzzled at the tone in Beckman's voice. "Yes, ma'am," she said cautiously. "It has also caused some problems. It frustrates him that I can't reciprocate."

"I can see where that might be frustrating," Beckman agreed. "For both of you. It's a shame that some silly rules might be keeping us from doing what's right."

"Yes, ma'am," Sarah said.

"On the other hand," Beckman said. "If the team continued to be effective, rules would be very hard to enforce. Don't you agree? We'd be forced to depend on you in the field to make sure the right thing was done."

Sarah grinned as she understood the General's meaning. "Yes, ma'am," she said.

"You two have provided an excellent point; and I will take this information into my _deepest _consideration. However, I cannot promise anything." Sarah felt the weight lift of her shoulders.

"I will be staying in contact with you and Colonel Casey and brief you as the situation unfolds. If this works out we will discuss the details of how this will affect the team. Chuck is not to be moved from his current position under any circumstances and removed from duty until further notice. You two are to protect and guard him for this period. For now ignore any and all communications from the CIA."

"Thank you General." She was blown away.

"Oh and Sarah, I am on your side on this, so try not to go and pull another 49-B. You're dismissed." Although her tone was deadly serious, there was a hint of a small joke. Before Sarah could reply the link had been cut.

Sarah was stunned. She had just gone from having to commit treason, again, to keep Chuck safe, to having the NSA on _her_ side. _'Maybe Chuck has grown on the General as well' _she thought. Sarah turned to Casey.

"Thanks for that Casey." She smiled at him; he just gave out a huff.

"Don't worry about. It's the least I could do. He's given up a lot for this country. And he's done it out of he's own head, no one asked him to do it. He's either an idiot or a real patriot. And we all know how much of a smart ass he is." He said with a grin.

"But why did you say you want Chuck to call the shots?" Sarah asked.

"I saw the way he was one step ahead of everyone at that building. And it got me thinking. Over the past 2 years, why was it that his ideas were the only ones when the shit didn't hit the fan? He's got brains. I wouldn't mind taking orders from him if he didn't rub it in my face, would you?"

-

Chuck was in the kitchen making pancakes and whistling to himself. He felt the best in 2 years. Not only had his pain disappeared for some miraculous reason but instead of having the Intersect hanging over his head, the thought that he had done this out of his own free will calmed him. He heard a knock at the door and put down the pan before strolling over to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Casey and Sarah standing at his door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said with a grin.

"We just saved your ass Bartowski." Casey smiled as he barged in. He quickly sniffed the air, "Mmm, pancakes."

"Can we come in Chuck?" Sarah asked, Chuck could tell by the sparkle in her eye that she had good news, it made his heart soar.

"Sure, but i think Casey beat you too it." He joked before stepping aside to let Sarah in, "So what did you mean when you said you saved my ass?" he quizzed.

"Walker here got orders to bring you into CIA custody behind the NSA's back and put you in a hole. She told Beckman. She's breaking orders for you dumbass. Got any syrup?" Casey voiced from the kitchen.

"Sarah, Is that true?" he asked, shocked.

"I couldn't stand by while they put you underground Chuck. I couldn't let that happen."

"Hey idiot. _Where's_ the syrup?" Casey growled.

"Top cupboard." Chuck shouted back. "Ok guys. One thing at a time, tell me this from the beginning, what the hell is going on?"

"Maybe we should sit down." Sarah suggested as she pointed to the table. Casey just huffed in agreement. Chuck sat down at the head of the table as Sarah and Casey sat either side of him, Casey holding a plate of pancakes smothered in syrup.

"Ok guys, from the beginning." Chuck said. Casey had his face stuffed with pancakes so it gave Sarah the chance to explain.

Chuck just sat there and took in everything Sarah said, and the few snarky comments Casey would put in every now and then.

"So you don't think i can be a spy?" Chuck asked, obviously hurt. But before Sarah could console him Casey jumped in.

"That's right dorkus. You're not cut out to be a regular spy, you care too much. You'd have to kill people, to follow orders no matter how shady, to care about no one except yourself. Do you really think you could do that?" Casey asked. Chuck went to retort, but couldn't think of anything to say, Casey was right, he cared too much. Chuck's face dropped and Sarah sent Casey an icy glare telling him he'd gone too far.

"Hey, what are you moping about? I said _regular_ spy. That doesn't mean that you're going to have to go back to the buy more and be a lab rat for the government. We're going to do this our way, after all since when did you ever agree with the regular rules?" Casey said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked, lightening up a bit.

"He means Bartowski, that you're being given a special opportunity that no one else has ever gotten." Beckman's voice rang out throughout the room. All three turned to the Flat screen TV mounted in the Lounge room.

"General Beckman. That was quick." Sarah said surprised.

"This was a very important situation that required immediate action. Mr. Bartowski, have Agent Walker and Colonel Casey briefed you on the situation?" she asked as the three walked to in front of the monitor.

"I think for the most part General." Chuck replied, "We got to where Casey joined the conversation."

"I see. Well for this conversation I think that is enough. I think Agent Walker should brief you with the rest in private." Chuck looked at Sarah confused; she had a faint blush cross her cheeks.

"So Mr. Bartowski, do you agree with Casey and Walker's opinion on your training?" he looked at Casey and then Sarah. He held her gaze for a second before turning back to the monitor.

"Yes i do General. I trust they have made the right decision."

"Good, than that will make this a lot easier. I have informed the president of these latest circumstances involving Agent Walker and the Director. Needless to say the Director has been discharged and until a new one can be found the CIA is currently under the jurisdiction of the NSA. After taking into consideration your suggestions and the familiarity you two have with Mr Bartowski and his methods and reviewing the records of the missions I have decided that it would indeed be the best course of action. Effective immediately both Agent Walker and Colonel Casey are to create a training regime specially suited to Bartowski's needs and submit it to me directly for analysis. If I find it to be acceptable you will begin training. Once your training is complete we will discuss how to move from there. Any questions?"

A unanimous "No ma'am" sounded out.

"Good. Dismissed."

Casey shuffled on the spot for a moment until he realized that no one was moving. Then it hit him. Sarah was waiting for him to leave. "Well I'm going to go back to my place," he said. "I'll see you later Walker to get that stuff sorted."

Once the door had shut Sarah turned to face Chuck. "Chuck, I have something to tell you." she said, nervousness written all over her face.

"You were going to stay weren't you?" he said softly looking at the floor.

"How did you..." she said surprised.

"Bryce told me, before he died." He said sombrely before looking up at her, "Is it true?" he asked, as if the answer could crush him.

"Yes, it is Chuck. When I was standing there at Ellie's wedding, I realised that this was where I belonged. I had real family, real friends. It wasn't a cover anymore." Chuck took a step towards her, closing the gap to inches.

"But Sarah, what about your job? The CIA?" He said, almost whispering. Her proximity was sending his senses into overdrive. Her smell, her presence. It was sending him crazy.

"The job was my life. But then i met you. You changed everything Chuck." She whispered softly. He looked into her blue orbs, and could see everything. The many emotions that shone though her eyes. And that's when he saw Love. Love so deep it scared her. Love for him. His body moved of its own will. He slowly tilted down and closed his eyes.

Her mind was a mess, she couldn't think. Everything about him was moving though her, overwhelming her. She couldn't stop her body even if she wanted to, she was too far gone. Every part of her screamed this was right. She leaned up slowly, closing her eyes.

Their lips met softly, sending sparks coursing through their bodies. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her flush with him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke for air before quickly smashing their lips together. Where the last kiss was innocent, this was passionate. His hands began to roam her back as she intertwined her fingers with his dark brown hair. There kissing became urgent and fervent and they began to make their way down the hall.

They quickly crashed through the door and dropped onto Chuck's bed. Chuck's hands began to move Sarah's shirt up as she arched her back. He soon began to place soft kisses down her jaw line and down to her collarbone. He slowly trailed down until he was at the lace of her bra.

"Chuck, please." Sarah breathed. It was all he needed to hear before his hands moved to the clasp of her bra.

-

_**A/N: Aww just when it was getting to the good bit too :P**_ _**Sorry people but I suck at Lemons, like **_**really **_**bad. That's why this first chapter stops here. If someone wants to take over and write the lemony scene for kicks, that's fine by me, do I get to beta it??**_

_**Hope you all enjoy, please Review and leave your thoughts, every little thought counts, it helps me and the story get better ^_^ **_

_**The Next Chapter: Sarah and Chuck finally confront there feelings after last night, and the training begins!**_


	2. Chapter 2 bonus lemon by HHr

_**A/N: WOW, I'd just like to say thankyou to all your reviews. I'm sorry for the lack of updates but it has been a hard week. But here's a surprise for you guys, remember the open invitation I put up in the first chapter for a lemon? Well a wonderful writer by the name of **_**HHr it's what I believe **_**sent me a pm, and as they say the rest is history. At the end of it I was taking a cold shower and she had written a hot, yet tasteful and just overall a great lemon. This lemon belongs to her; I had no part in it except the beta ;) it's a direct follow on form the first chapter, any errors in spelling and grammar are my fault ^_^ Enjoy!**_

"Chuck, please." Sarah breathed. It was all he needed to hear before his hands moved to the clasp of her bra.

Being Chuck he fumbled with the clasp for a bit making Sarah giggle; but when he finally got it that grin he gave her was enough to make her melt. He pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it to the floor. He kissed his way down from her lips to her shoulder gently making his mark on her neck; while pulling her bra off. Sarah gasped for breath. '_Oh why didn't we do this sooner…_' She ran her hands through his hair and down his back; repeating his earlier actions she took off his shirt so they could touch flesh to flesh and at that first contact they both moaned.

"Oh Chuck," Sarah breathed. She pulled his head up from her neck so she could kiss him; sliding her mouth over his, gently nipping at his lips. His hands moved from running over her back to caressing around her front. He ran his hands over her firm and toned stomach, and up over her breasts; feeling the tips of them harden in his hands. '_Wow, I never thought I could have this kind of effect on Sarah Walker…at least not until Barstow'_. "Chuck, please…"

Feeling a momentary high with the effect he had on her, he boldly asked, "Please what Sarah?" before kissing her and making his way achingly slow down from her mouth, to the front of her neck, and to the top of her chest. His hands slipped down to the waistband of her pants; sliding underneath and then pulling back up. He fingered the button of her jeans before relenting and undoing it. He then teased her further by sliding his hand barely under the top of her underwear. '_I am so glad that I decided to put on baggy sleep shorts before Sarah came over'_. Sarah had slipped her hand down his chest and into his shorts; gently grasping him in her hand and had begun moving her hand up and down. Chuck groaned into her mouth.

"Looks like I have the upper hand now…pun intended," Sarah said smirking.

"Is that a challenge Ms. Walker?" Chuck asked before his eyes slipped shut when she moved her hand faster.

"You bet it is baby," Sarah breathed into his ear. Chuck then re-attached his mouth to her neck, gently sucking on her pulse point, "don't tell me that's the best you have?"

"You haven't seen anything yet," Chuck told her. His hands finally slipped inside her underwear and he slid two fingers into her folds, starting off he slowly pumped his fingers in and out. Sarah's eyes lost focus and she had to consciously remember to breathe. Her hand stilled almost automatically and her back arched. '_If this is just the foreplay; I can't wait to get to the actual sex_'. She pushed his shorts down as far as she could; he then had to pull his fingers out of her so he could get out of his short; once he did that he put his hands on the top of her pants and started pulling them down her legs. He slid down as he pulled her pants the rest of the way off. On his way back up he kissed her upper thighs and got closer to her inner thighs. He stopped short of his destination when he heard Sarah moaning.

"Why the hell did you stop Chuck?" Sarah asked looking at him.

"You never told me what you wanted," he answered cheekily.

"I want you up here and inside me; don't even think about dragging this out anymore. Out of the two of us you have been the one who has had sex in the past two years. I love you Chuck; so please get up here." Sarah growled.

Chuck grinned his famous Bartowski grin, "I love you too Sarah," He kissed his way up to her lips. "Wait, we need protection." Sarah reached over in his drawer and pulled out a condom, slipping it on him. Chuck eyes momentarily shut when she rolled the condom onto him, "How did you know that's where they were?"

Sarah gave a naughty smirk, "Tip for the future; when someone is planting your room with bugs...they will find anything you have stashed in your drawer." Chuck just blushed.

Sarah once again grabbed him in her hand; she positioned him at her entrance and he pushed his way inside her. She ran her hands up his back and into his hair. He thrust in and out of her; starting off slow but at her insistence he sped up as much as he could. He groaned at the feel of her muscles contracting around him; he ran his hand down until he reached that little nub and began rubbing it. Sarah moaned louder and at that moment briefly thought that even without the bugs Casey could still probably hear all the noise they were making. She moved her hips in time with Chuck's thrusts; he groaned when he felt the tightening in his balls. "Sarah, I'm about to… We've got to slow down…"

"Oh Chuck, I'm going to come too. Please don't slow down," Sarah insisted. She ran her hands down to his butt; making sure he didn't slow down. He flicked his thumb faster over her nub and she began moaning louder. "Chuck, I'm going to… Oh Come with me Chuck," Sarah managed to get out in the onslaught of feelings she was receiving.

"I'm there too Sarah. I love you!" Chuck groaned out, his hips moved faster and then he felt her walls spasm around him; signalling her orgasm and he came with her. Giving a few final thrusts; he then pulled out and lay down beside her.

"I love you too Chuck," Sarah said when she caught her breath. "That was absolutely amazing,"

"I'm kind of glad we didn't get to finish in Barstow," Chuck said. At her confused look he explained, "Well, if you think about it we would have been interrupted anyways and it probably would have been more compromising; especially if it was the Ring that barged in instead of Casey."

"I'm just glad we can be together now. I've been compromised for a long time now and now we can be together regardless of the rules. Just promise me something Chuck," Sarah told him.

"Anything Sarah," he said.

"Don't ever die on me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you and I don't ever want to have to find out," Sarah said.

"I can promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure that I always come back to you Sarah, but only if you make the same promise to me. The living without each other goes both ways you know," Chuck said.

"Then I promise too," Sarah said grinning. She leaned over and kissed him. When she felt the prodding on her leg, "I think we should start making up for lost time," she said grinning wickedly.

"Two years is a Long time," Chuck said rolling her on top of him. "Think we can do it?"

"I don't know but I am willing to find out," Sarah said before leaning down and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

_**A/N: Well, I'll give you all a few minutes to go have a cold shower.**_

_**..**_

…

_**Okay welcome back! **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the bonus lemon, but please don't review it here, head over to her profile and comment on the version she will be uploading, she'll appreciate it :)**_

_**The next chapter is in Beta, but as soon as I get it back it will be uploaded, two days at max.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey Guys, here it is! Sorry it took me so long. Being in Australia and having a Beta tester in America makes reliable communications difficult, I hope you can forgive me ^_^**_

_**But all is not lost. In that time I managed to build up a threshold in my material so hopefully you'll be getting updates more regularly. I thought I would be able to manage to move the story along much quicker, but it turns out that while I was writing it the words just flowed from my fingers and 4 chapters is turning in 7+. What does this mean for you? More to read! Thanks for BillatWork for taking time out of his own work to beta mine. Any mistakes are mine. Also I realized that I hadn't put this down before: **_**DISCLAIMER:**_**IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM DO I OWN CHUCK. I just use the characters like my own personal puppets, cue having Chuck lay Sarah down on the couch and ravish her on national TV, HAHAHA! Anyway here's the next chapter. Chuck begins his training!**_

Sarah woke from her deep sleep in a haze. As the knowledge of last night returned to her a warm feeling spread though her chest. It was more than just after sex glow, she felt at peace and content, like everything in the world was right.

She reached out for her partner but when she couldn't feel him beside her she instantly leaned up as a feeling of worry spread through her. But at the sight of Chuck coming into the room with a tray of breakfast and his trademark grin all the worry drained from her and was replaced with that same warm feeling, tenfold. As he sat down on the bed she couldn't help the content smile that graced her lips.

"Hey, I bought you breakfast." He said softly as he placed the tray down in front of her.

"Thanks." She replied, but she didn't move to even touch the food. Instead she moved forward and gently met with Chuck's lips. "You're amazing." She breathed.

"Not nearly as much as you." He replied, before pressing his lips to hers again. Sarah ran her tongue over his lips asking for permission, which he gladly granted. As the kiss began to build with passion and heat Chuck wrapped his arms around her lower back as Sarah intertwined his hair with her hands. As they both began to reach breaking point Chuck broke the kiss much to Sarah's distain, and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry. As much as I want to repeat last night, Casey called." Chuck said with a smile, "He said, and I quote, 'As much as you two kids want to cause serious foundation damage to the block, we got work to do." His smile now a fully fledged grin. She nodded as he stood from the bed.

"Enjoy your breakfast; I have a few things I need to do." As he opened the door he looked back over his shoulder towards her, "Oh, and if you're going to go over to see Casey, you might want to put on some more clothes." He said with a laugh as he left.

-

Sarah walked over to Casey's apartment with a spring in her step and that silly little smile plastered on her face. When she knocked on his door she was met by a gruff looking Casey. As she made her way inside he turned to her, obviously frustrated.

"Ok Walker. I don't care what you and Chuck do in your free time. Personally I think it's been a long time coming. It's about time you two stopped dancing around each other. But let's make this clear. If it ever affects the job..." He sent her a scowl to finish his sentence.

"Don't worry Casey; protecting Chuck is still my top priority, maybe even more so now." She replied, that little smile still on her face. He replied with a huff but he couldn't stop a little grin as he face away from her. He recalled that she had kept him waiting all night so he decided to have a little fun.

"So, I thought you two were gonna play tag team and then you'd come over to do this work. What? Was he so bad that he bored you to sleep?" he said with a grin. Sarah turned around and decided that two could play at this game.

"No actually, he was amazing. I mean I thought Bryce was good in bed but he didn't even compare to Chuck. Oh and that thing he did with-"

"Ok ok. Jeez Walker, do you _want_ me to shoot myself?" Casey said as he turned a little green. Sarah just smiled at him, the really funny part was she hadn't lied, or even exaggerated. Her eyes glazed over and a silly grin worked its way across her face.

The sudden noise of Casey clearing his throat bought her out of her thoughts of last night. She noticed he was looking at her with a mocking, all knowing grin on his face and she realized she had been staring off into nothing with that content grin plastered on her face. She quickly composed herself and moved over to where Casey had sat down in front of a table covered with papers as he let out a chuckle. They were instantly all business as he handed her a folder.

"This is a rundown of a regular spy training regime. I've circled a few things that I think we need to cut out just for starters." Casey said gruffly as Sarah looked over the file.

"Ok, so regular emotion training is out. Seduction training is out." Casey sent Sarah a mocking look which she quickly returned with a glare as she rattled of the items Casey had circled. And so they began to rework the regime for Chuck.

-

Chuck himself felt like he was on cloud 9. It had finally happened between him and Sarah, the love of his life. And he had heard those three special words from her very lips. And it hadn't been part of a cover, no, she had really meant it. And now he had been given this chance, he wasn't going to waste it; he was going to show her everyday how much he loved her as well. But right now she wasn't here, and the house was a bit of a mess. So what better thing to do than clean up for when Ellie and Awesome get back from there honey moon?

He put on some breakfast for himself and decided to start on his bedroom. As he opened the door to his room he took a silent pleasure in the state of it. The bed sheets haphazardly lay across the bed and his clothes littered the floor. He normally didn't take any pleasure in mess, but it was another reminder of how special last night was. He got down to business and moved over to pick up his shirt when he found his father's computer pad underneath it. He picked it up and taped the screen to bring it to life. A message appeared on the screen,

_Chuck,_

_This is a gift to you. It's yours. Something to help you in the future._

_Your Dad._

He had to blink away a tear that threatened to show and compose himself as it sunk in. Even with his Dad showing up at the wedding it was still an extremely big risk, the CIA and NSA was still after him after all. He never even thought he'd get to talk to hear from him again for at least another 10 years.

"Thanks Dad." He whispered as he placed it on the draw of his dresser.

-

At that moment Steven Bartowski watched his son on his new computer pad through a secret camera he's put in the room himself. As the audio came through the headphone a single tear made its way down his cheek.

"You're welcome son. Good luck." He said proudly, before composing himself and covering the wrist with his sleeve. He looked over to his daughter and her new husband who sat on the beach a good mile away and sent her a sad smile before disappearing again, without either of them ever knowing he was there watching over them.

-

Only 3 hours later and both Casey and Sarah were wrapping up the final touches of Chuck's new regime. Having been around him for the last 2 years it was easy to know exactly what to do.

"Done." Sarah sighed as she put down the last detail. Casey responded with a grunt as he lay back in his chair, exhausted. Paperwork was not one of his strong suites. Sarah quickly collected the documents into a neat pile and moved over to the secure line fax and sent them off to the General. Now they just needed to sit and wait for the results.

-

General Beckman sat at her desk finishing of the details of a covert operation in Syria when the fax whirred up catching her attention. She set the Syria operation aside and quickly swept up the Regime. Because she was in her office alone as she read over the file she let somewhat of a smile appear. The regime was flawless. The lack of _certain_ skills didn't surprise her; it was what they had come up with to replace that was what really impressed her.

And the whole thing was air tight, she could have gotten a whole team of analysis to strip it down to the foundations and they wouldn't be able to find a single thing that could even be considered useless. One thing was for sure, for the first time in years, she couldn't wait to see the result. Sure, she wasn't going to change the current regime any time soon, but for what she had planned it would help them in the near future. She quickly flattened her expression and pressed the intercom button on her desk phone.

"Yes ma'am?" Her assistant said.

"Please set up a conference call to all the members of Operation Bartowski in thirty minutes."

"Yes ma'am." She released the intercom button and read over the regime again.

-

Chuck's wiped his palms on the side of his pants as he waited for the call to begin. Sarah had told him it was over the regime they had just finished designing for him but they hadn't let him read it over himself. They said they didn't want to ruin the surprise. But that had just made him nervous; he was going to have to agree to something he had no idea about. Sure he trusted Sarah and Casey; he trusted them with his life. But it still made him nervous. As his mind wandered the screen in Casey's apartment came to life and Beckman's steely gaze showed upon the monitor. All three stood to attention in their usual formation, Casey on one side, Sarah on the other, Chuck in the middle.

"Colonel Casey, Agent Walker. I have read over the Regime you've submitted." Her voice boomed through the speakers, just as steely as her gaze. She picked up a small pile of documents and quickly glanced over them again as the three stayed silent. Beckman quickly placed the files back down and addressed them again.

"Is this what you have decided to submit?" she asked, gauging the team's feelings on the regime.

"Yes General. We feel that is the best regime for Chuck." Sarah quickly responded, as she locked eyes with Beckman. She just moved her gauze to Casey.

"Colonel Casey?"

"I agree General. That is the best training for Bartowski." He responded. Beckman seemed to ponder this for a second, although her mind was already made up.

"Very well. The resources and equipment requested will be sent through to you tonight. You have the go ahead. Training will begin tomorrow at 0600." She addressed Chuck for the first time in that call, "Good luck." He swore he saw a small grin and a hint of humour in the Generals voice before the screen went blank, but he just keyed it up to his imagination. That was until Casey turned to him with a huge devilish grin that he hadn't seen for a while.

"This is going to be fun." He happy growled while obviously taking pleasure at Chuck's expression.

"Sarah?" he said as he turned to her for reassurance, but she also had a smile spread across her face.

"Don't worry Chuck, it's not going to be _too_ bad." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Chuck just watched Casey walk away repeating the same thing,

"This is going to be SO much fun!"

-

Chuck was preparing dinner when a knock came from the front door.

"It's open." He yelled out as he stirred the contents of the fry pan. The door opened and Sarah walked in wearing a tight fitting cream coloured shirt and black pants, with her blond hair down. He nearly dropped the contents of the frying pan as he flipped it. He shook himself mentally.

"Hey." He said with a smile as he returned to the food.

"Hey." She replied as she walked over to beside him. She sniffed the air and her mouth watered, "I didn't know you could cook this well." She said the surprise evident in her voice.

"Well, the Intersect can be good for something's." He responded jokingly.

"You didn't use the Intersect last night did you?" she asked, his expression immediately went to horrified, "I was joking Chuck. But it was pretty amazing." She quickly affirmed, worried that she'd hurt him. But he just broke out the Bartowski grin, which nearly melted her on the spot.

"I know, it was pretty good wasn't it? But last night was all me." He said as he abandoned the food and wrapped her up in a hug as he saw her relieved expression. They stood there for a moment enjoying each other's embrace when Sarah finally spoke up.

"You know we were only messing with you earlier right?" her voice was serious now, and a little worried.

"I know. You know I'm going to have to get you two back for this right?" he said sheepily.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Sarah asked as she quirked an eyebrow. She watched as he shifted slightly and he smiled nervously.

"Well, I'm still currently building a plan for Casey. But for you I'd say..." He paused and put on an over exaggerated thinking man which made Sarah chuckle.

"You have to eat my terrible cooking, then sit down and suffer through a movie next to me... and I'm thinking I'll take it by ear from there." He said with a grin. Sarah was left breathless for a second. She looked up at Chuck and a warm Sarah smile spread across her lips. She wrapped her arms tighter around him,

"That sounds perfect."

-

Chuck woke up as the sunlight danced across his face. He blinked away the residual fog and looked down at the weight on his chest, where he saw the most beautiful sight in the world. The sunlight lit up her blonde hair and made it glow a beautiful pure gold. Her delicate expression was so peaceful it made his chest swell. He didn't dare wake her but couldn't help but lift a hand and brush away the gold glowing strands to frame her face. After stroking her hair for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, she began to stir. His breath caught as she those angelic blue orbs towards him.

"Hey." She said softly, that soft little smile spreading across her face.

"Hey." He replied as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

"How long have you been awake?" Sarah asked after they broke the kiss.

"Not long." He replied with a smile. They laid there for a while just looking at each other until Chuck's phone ringing brought them out of the moment.

"Bartowski. Your late, get to castle. And Walker, why didn't you remind him?" Casey voice came through the speaker, as he knew Sarah could hear him.

"Because I forgot. Chuck made me." They smiled at each other as they waited for the inevitable.

"What do you mean Chuck made you? How the he... UGH! WALKER! Don't do that!" Casey groaned through the phone as Sarah and Chuck laughed,

"Come on. At this rate I will shoot myself. Just get down here you two." The line went dead as Chuck and Sarah's laughter faded to a gentle halt.

"Come on, we better go." Sarah said as she jumped up from the bed.

"I hope you plan on wearing something there. I don't mind but I think Casey might have a heart attack." He chuckled; her response was his own shirt smacking him in the face.

-

Chuck and Sarah made their way down the stairs to meet Casey standing over a few crates.

"About time you two showed up. What? Did you have to go for round two before you got here?" Chuck and Sarah just shared a look, "Oh come on!"Casey groaned. Sarah chuckled as she moved over to the crates next to Casey who was muttering something about 'rabbits' and 'decency'.

"So, is it all here?" she asked as she looked into one of the full crates. Casey looked back at her with a grin.

"It's all here; the first bunch of stuff has already been set up. Were good to go anytime."

"Uh... guys. What are you talking about?" Chuck asked.

-

"Ok Bartowski. Time for your first lesson in training. Now that you're going to be an agent we need you to be able to cover our backs." Casey explained.

"Ok, I understand that. But why are we in the shooting range?"

"You know, for someone so smart you can be a real dumbass sometimes. What did I just say?" Casey growled in frustration.

"I heard you. You said..." Chucks eyes grew wide as he paused, "Casey! I don't know how to use a gun!" Chuck said in surprise.

"Well duh. That's why we're going to teach you dumbass." Casey mocked. Chuck had calmed down a bit and Casey revealed a pistol, which he ejected the magazine from and racked the slide to clear it of ammunition and placed it on the bench in front of them facing the range.

"This is a Sig Sauer P250. We're going to start with this because the gun is modifiable to hold a variety of different rounds, so we can find something that you can handle but I'll feel safe enough knowing you can cover our asses-"

"It's big."

"-It also doesn't take you to be a brain surgeon to pull the thing apart, clean it, and put it back together-"

"It's big."

-it weighs enough so it cushions the recoil but you can still carry it. It comes with polymer grip so even if your hands are sweaty it won't go flying, and it feels nice in the palm of your hand. Questions?"

"It's _really_ big."

"That isn't a question." Casey growled. Chuck picked up the gun and magazine before Casey slapped his hands making them drop back onto the bench.

"Ow! What was that for?" chuck whined.

"You're not using the gun today; you have to learn how to pull it apart, clean it, and put it back together before I feel it's safe to let you use the damn thing."

"Ok. That doesn't sound too hard."

"With your eyes closed." Casey said with a grin.

"Casey, I don't even know how to pull apart a gun with my eyes open let alone closed."

"That's why we're going to work our way up. Now..."

-

Chuck walked out of the shooting range with his hands smelling like oil and metal. He followed Casey's directions to a room he'd never been to before. The door opened to reveal an oval room with racks scattered around the wall filled with swords, training sticks, and a variety of other weapons. Chuck looked to see Sarah standing in the middle of the room in her black mission outfit. She sent him a smile before her expression went serious.

"Ok Chuck. This is the physical tactics training room. Here I'll be teaching you how to fight with your body and a variety of other weapons. Any questions?"

Chuck just shook his head dumbly.

"Remember Chuck. In here I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I'm your trainer, and you're going to get hurt, mostly by me, ok?"

A smile broke out onto his face on hearing Sarah say she was his girlfriend, and it turned into a grin when she had said she'd be the one doing the hurting.

"You know Sarah. You're more than just a girlfriend to me right?" he said. She smiled at him before turning professional again.

"Ok, today we'll begin with kicks and rolls..."

-

Chuck walked out of the room following Sarah. He had a swollen cheek, a split lip, a limp, and just looked overly exhausted. He took a seat in the control room while Sarah fetched him an icepack for his cheek.

"Here, this should help. I'm really sorry." She said as she applied the icepack, which caused some Ow's from Chuck, but he quickly sent her back a smile, before he remembered he had a split lip.

"It's ok. You're the one who told me to duck. Just maybe next time you sit down and explain it to me beforehand, say that part twice." He said with a chuckle.

"Well you can rest a bit now, because the next thing on the list is Tactical training." She sat next to him with the remote to the control room.

"Were going to skip the basics and start you off on Advanced Tactics, the type reserved for Colonels and Generals."

"Wait, don't you think that's a bit much? I hardly know anything about military tactics."

"Well that's not completely true. Casey and I both agreed that you have some real instinct in tactics and leading, so we decided to make a point of that in your training." Chuck was knocked back a bit by that, two of the people he respected so highly in this world really thought that? He took it in.

"Alright, if you think I can do it than I'll try my hardest." He said determinedly. Sarah nearly cried at those words but quickly composed herself. She hit a button on the remote.

-

It was around 1pm, on the break that Sarah and Casey had given Chuck. He was sitting in a hallway near the control room playing around with his dad's... well his wrist computer pad. Although he had learned how to operate the basics, there were things he was still finding on it, different ways to do stuff faster, to access different systems. It was a serious piece of equipment, and Chuck was determined to master it.

-

_**A/N: So I hope you all like. I know there isn't much in it but this chapter is all about laying the foundations, there will be more substance next chapter Also I chose the p250 as the gun because i liked the look, and no joke, 3 days after i wrote that bit i saw the episode were Chuck was using a Sig Sauer mini, how cool is that? **_

_**Fair warning. All may seem calm and fluffy, but soon everything will get a tad bit more Angsty. Maybe not straight away, but it is coming *cue evil laugh*. But don't worry folks; all my stories have a happy Ending. On your way out, please Review. I don't want to lay a guilt trip but everything's kinda full on for me at the moment, and reviews increase my mojo and give me more energy to write ^_^ Anyway I'm going to stop putting down dates for updates, because it seems i can **_**never **_**make them, but the next chapter IS IN BETA. So hopefully it won't be **_**too **_**long. Peace out.**_


	4. AN 24 before update

A/N:

Okay, first off, SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY.

I am so sorry that I haven't updated for 8 MONTHS! Life, my course, and a variety of other things combined to make life pretty much a spiralling roller coaster ride.

After having the actual show go from, well terrible to ABSOLUTELY FRIGGIN INSANLY GOOD in a single episode, I kinda lost all my mojo to write my story, and now were already halfway through the next season O_O how appalling am i?

And I apologize that this isn't an actual update, but my beta kinda fell of the map and chapter 4 never really got finished, and with everything else that's been happening I just haven't had the time or will-power to get back to it, I'm sorry, but writing has really been the furthest thing from my mind.

This may seem really rushed, but I thought I'd let give you a heads up that I'm going to upload the next chapter, finished or not, within 24 hours. It will replace these notes.

Now, ANOTHER wait after 8 months may seem a bit cruel, but I'm going to take this time to see if I can get another beta that I had lined up a while back, and also get back into the swing of writing.

**I also need a head count on who is actually following this story, and who were just 'update' button junkies. This will not get the next chapter to you any quicker, but it will give me more drive to get number 5 together, pretty please?**

Did I also mention that I lost my copy of chapter 5? TWICE? After having to start from scratch? TWICE? Yeah, it's just been that kinda year.

Until Tomorrow!~


	5. Chapter 4 FINALLY!

**A/N: Okay guys, here it is after 8 months. I apologize, but for reasons beyond my control this story has had to take a back seat to life (I'll leave the A/N up for a more in depth- if not shotty- summary). I lost my beta and it isn't really up to the standard I set myself, but I just want to get this done, so I can start on the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have a beta for the next one.**

Chuck woke with a start face down on his bed at his alarm clock. He let out a groan and dragged an arm up from beside him to slap the snooze button. He lifted himself of the bed and sat down on the edge rubbing his face.

It had been 3 days since his training regime had started, and he was feeling it. Along with the weapons training, physical training, and tactical training there were a variety of other skill sets which Casey and Sarah had split between them that had Chuck worked to the bone. He would have a shower after training and climb into bed next to Sarah and swiftly pass out. Last night she had needed to stay behind at castle and hadn't come around after so he had slept alone that night, slept being the operative word. They had only really been together for a week, but now he found that without her there beside him, he just couldn't sleep well.

He stood up and made his way to the lounge to get some breakfast. It was going to be another long day.

Chuck walked down the stairs to castle with 2 coffees in hand. He found Sarah at the table in the control room with paperwork laid out all around her.

"Hey you." he said before giving her a quick kiss and handing her a coffee, which she readily accepted.

"Hey." She had large black rings under her eyes which caught her boyfriends attention.

"You haven't been here all night have you?" he asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah." She replied with a weary smile.

Chuck seemed to think for a second before he moved over and pulled back Sarah's chair and lifted her up into his arms.

"Chuck! What are you doing?" she asked, surprised by the sudden motion.

"You haven't slept. You need to sleep." He said with a grin as he took her to the quarters in castle.

"But Chuck, the paperwork-"

"The paperwork can wait a few hours. As your team mate it is my duty to make sure you both mentally and physically healthy. You. Need. Sleep." He replied with another grin. Sarah watched Chuck as he carried her and a small smile formed on her lips.

"I love you." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He replied as he opened the door to one of the rooms. He laid her down on the bed and made his way back to the door, "Now you are going to lay there and get some sleep for a few hours. You are not to leave this room, ok?" he asked with a smirk.

"Alright you." She replied as she rolled her eyes at him. He just laughed and closed the door behind him as Sarah watched him leave. She laid down on the bed and a final thought went through her mind as she let sleep take her.

_I really do love him._

Chuck walked back into the control room were Casey was standing with a frown on his face.

"Where's Walker?" Casey asked.

"She needed to take a break." Chuck replied with a smile. Casey responded with a huff but a smile formed on his face.

"So you ready for your training today?" he asked, Chuck nodded and they walked to the shooting range.

They walked into the range, and at his regular window laid the p250 that he was using. They both walked up to the bench.

"Well, feel like your ready?" Casey asked with a smirk as he produced a blindfold form behind him.

"Yup." Chuck replied with a smile as he grabbed the blindfold and wrapt it around his face. After tieing it off he felt around on the bench in front of him until he laid his hands on the familiar gun. He waited until Casey gave the word. Casey pulled out a stopwatch and waited until he though chuck was ready.

"Ok, go."

Chuck's hands moved swiftly as he removed the slide and disassembled the gun down to individual components. Once disassembled he grabbed a rag from his left and wiped down the main components before re assembling it. Unlike disassembly which was quick, re assembly was slow paced and accurate. He locked the slide back in place and put down the gun before taking a step back and raising his arms like a pit crew from a racing team. Casey stopped the watch.

"Wow, not bad Bartowski." Casey said with a hint of surprise and pride in his voice. Chuck took of his blind fold and grinned at Casey. Casey led them over to a corner table which had a variety of parts laid out.

"Ok Chuck. Now that you know how to pull it apart and put it back together. It's time for you to build one yourself."

"The parts grouped together need to be put together in the gun, the parts by themselves can be interchanged with any of the groups. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why am I building a gun for?" Chuck asked.

"You're building a gun for yourself dumbass. Look over the parts, find what feels good together and build it. You know that platform back to front; it should be a piece of cake." Casey replied.

Chuck sat down at the table and looked over the parts. There were 4 large groups of parts, from what he could tell they were for different sized bullets, because the barrels were bigger and each group had a different bullet standing on end in the group. But there were individual parts scattered in between the piles and him, from different sized hand grips with different lengths to triggers.

He decided he'd start with the hand grip. He picked up a compact grip but it felt uncomfortable in his large hands so quickly put it down. He went to the full size grip and found that it felt, well, _right_. He moved onto the other parts.

He looked at the triggers, there were only two, one which was angled back, and another which was curved forward. He put both into the grip he selected and found the curved one felt a lot better so he swiftly chose that one. Next he moved to the large piles. He looked over the bullets and the front of the piles, and felt like he was in the children's book Goldilocks and the three bears. The pile on the end had a bullet that was too big for his tastes, but the one on the other end was a bit small. He found one in the centre which caught his eye. He grabbed all the parts from that pile and quickly assembled the gun, selecting some more of the individual pieces to build the gun.

Once he was done he looked over his shoulder, who had an interesting expression on his face, like he was pondering what chuck had done.

"What?" he asked.

"You can learn a lot from a man's choice in weaponry, I thought you'd go for the 9mm's." he said with a shrug before turning back to the range. Chuck stood up and followed Casey over to the window to the range.

"Ok, listen carefully. The gun you got in your hand there now is a full size p250. The rounds you chose were .40 Smith & Wesson's. Not the biggest round available for the p250 but it still has some serious stopping power. With the .40's you can have a 14 round mag in the full size; a good balance between power and ammunition if you ask me. But this is all crap if you can't handle it." Casey hit a button on the side of the window and targets dropped down from the roof and produced a full mag of the same rounds from the pile of parts. Casey took the gun from Chuck and held it in front of him, "I'm only going to show you this once, so pay attention. This is how you load and unload your gun." He swiftly explained how to use a magazine and the slide.

"Okay." He said as he passed the loaded gun back to Chuck, "the safety's still on but it's already got one in the chamber. Flick of the safety and your good to go." Chuck silently followed Casey's instructions.

"Now this is where it get's interesting. Point the gun at the target, and pull the trigger."

"Is that all?" Chuck asked, surprised. Casey just shrugged so Chuck held up the gun towards the target and pulled the trigger. What happened next surprised him.

The recoil caught Chuck of guard and the gun swerved violently after it fired, causing Chuck to overbalance and land on his ass. Casey just stood there laughing at him taking obvious joy in the events.

"Okay, flick on the safety before you misfire that thing and let me show you how to really shoot." Casey said as he wiped away a stray tear. He gave chuck a hand up and told him to aim the gun.

"Okay, first off, your arms are to stiff, lift the gun by your wrists, not your arms. And don't pull the trigger, squeeze the trigger. Squeeze your whole hand, like your tensing your fist." Chuck looked at him puzzled but once Casey responded with a frown he did as he was told. He squeezed the trigger… and hit the target.

Chuck's face was that of astonishment and bewilderment. He had just aimed, and shot a gun, and hit a target. He turned to Casey with a big grin plastered across his face.

"Don't get cocky, that was the easy part, now you gotta practise." Casey said in a stern tone, although the slight hint of pride in his voice was unmistakable. Chuck turned back to the range and began shooting.

Chuck dropped into the chair in the control room with a sigh. Casey had taken it upon himself to skip from the weapons straight into the next regime that was scheduled with him. Although Chuck hadn't complained, it was letting Sarah sleep longer; Casey's regimes were tough, like hell and back tough.

Chuck let a little smile creep across his face at the thought of Sarah. As though he couldn't feel the aches of his muscles anymore, he jumped up from his chair and made his way down the hall.

He slowly padded down the hall as quietly as he could and opened the door just enough so some light filtered into the room. He spied Sarah's sleeping form under the covers with her back to him. He tip toed as quietly as he could into the room and silently shut the door behind him, but…

"Chuck, is that you?" Sarah asked, her voice alert and aware, damn that CIA training.

"It's just me, go back to sleep." He could see her visible relax as he whispered to her, before moving over and lifting up the sheet to slide in beside her; she swiftly slid over to make room for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned to face him. The smile on her face was unmistakable, and it made his pulse race.

"Hey you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey." He whispered as he pulled her closer. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"So, why aren't you out training with Casey?" she asked quietly, as if any loud noise would end this blissful moment.

"I'm taking a break." He said with a grin, although she knew that he should still be out there training, she couldn't tell him to leave. She pulled him in for another kiss, which quickly heated up.

"I hope you don't plan on taking a break just yet?" she said with a smirk as they broke the passionate kiss.

"I guess I could wait for a few minutes." He replied with and even larger grin as he pulled her in for another passionate kiss while lifting at her top.

Casey trudged down the hallway with a scowl across his face, which he had no intention on hiding.

"Dammit Bartowski! It's been an hour, where the hell did you disappear of too?" he growled to himself as he looked into the different room down the hallway.

He came to one of the sleeping quarters and poked his head into the first room. He saw Chuck and Sarah cuddled together sleeping peacefully, both looking very content. The anger drained from him instantly and he couldn't help the little smile that worked its way across his face. He quietly shut the door and decided that they needed some time alone. After all in this line of work it's not often that you get to take a nice break from everything.

He strolled back down the hall, and decided that he might as well go for a break too. So he went off to the weapons room, to fire off some really big rounds with some really big guns.

**A/N: Yes, I can hear it now: "What, that's it?" you say? Yes, im sorry folks, but that is all for now. But I am giving it a shot, so if you do really like this story, then please stick with it **

**I had enormous plans for this story, hopefully blowing it out to my first 50k+. But, well, I doubt I can do that just yet. Hell, with the way these few days are going, I'm surprised im doing this right now, but I am determined to finish what I started.**

**I've had to start the next chapter completely from scratch, so please, don't expect it in less than a week. If I do have it up in that time, than cheers for me; if not, then ah well :P**

**Until next time :D**


End file.
